The present invention is directed to a photovoltaic concentrator and more specifically to a concentrator suitable for use as a module in a large scale solar energy system.
Photovoltaic concentrators in general are well-known and consist generally of two different types. The first uses a Fresnel lens which concentrates sunlight on a photocell. The second type utilizes the classic Newtonian reflecting telescope configuration where a reflecting mirror focuses sunlight on the photocell.
A major problem with both of the above configurations is the lack of protection for the delicate surfaces of the system; these include the reflective surface and the photocell itself. In the case of the photocell, protection has been attempted by encasing the entire cell in a glass cover. The reflector especially in a desert atmosphere is, of course, subject to blowing sand and rocks, rain sleet and hail, etc. Another difficulty with the foregoing is cost. Since large scale arrays of the concentrators are necessary to generate any substantial amount of power they must be amenable to mass production techniques.